il burattinaio di NewLand
by 6PUPeeTTeeR
Summary: Ednis, questo era il suo nome, un ragazzo che attraverso la sua storia si è ritrovato solo a NewLand, senza conoscere nessuno. La sua storia inizia qui. È un semplice essere umano, o forse non è tanto semplice... e forse nemmeno umano.


Il suono della sveglia che segna le sei di mattina...

La cosa che caratterizzava, ogni inizio, ogni nuovo giorno.

Odiavo quella sveglia, ed era da mesi che mi ripetevo che l'avrei cambiata, ma ogni volta me ne scordavo e continuavo a lamentarmene ad ogni mio risveglio. Mi alzai dal letto per andare a sciacquarmi la faccia, non mi reggevo in piedi dalla stanchezza, aprì il rubinetto e una volta finito di farmi anche una doccia mi infilai una felpa nera e un paio di jeans dello stesso colore, mi legai al polso il bracciale, l'ultimo ricordo del nonno, apparte quella vecchia collezione di dischi i quali mi tenevano compagnia la sera. Infine sistemai un quaderno e un paio di libri assieme ad una penna all'interno dello zaino, è così che iniziò il mio primo giorno nella nuova scuola, in quella nuova città, dove non conoscevo nessuno e senza rendermene conto ero capitato. Presi le chiavi e uscii lasciandomi chiudere alle spalle la porta dell'appartamento, il vialetto di casa era vuoto, d'altronde era ancora presto e l'oscurità abitava le strade respinta solo lievemente da alcune vecchie luci, così svoltai in direzione della fermata, nella quale aspettai l'autobus. Mi sedetti negli ultimi posti, accanto alla finestra e mi misi le cuffie e il cappuccio, non ero di buon umore. L'autobus era vecchio e faceva un rumore simile al tintinnio di due pezzi metallici, ero l'unico passeggero e per tutto il viaggio osservai fuori dal finestrino le strade di quella città, così grigia e triste, persone vestite eleganti verso il centro città che aspettavano taxi per andare al lavoro, era tutto così monotono e privo di interesse o peculiarità. Scesi davanti all'edificio scolastico, il cortile era pieno di studenti, così iniziai a dirigermi verso la porta, per qualche ragione durante il mio passaggio le persone attorno si zittivano e mi fissavano, credo perché ero un volto nuovo, fra di loro si conoscevano già, ed io ero una sorta di intruso. Entrai per poi dirigermi verso l'ufficio del direttore, avevo un appuntamento con lui~

-"Buongiorno" : dissi.

-"Buongiorno a lei signor,...?"

-"Ednis, mi chiamo Ednis." risposi.

-"Ma certo, lei è il nuovo studente, ovvio, lei si è appena trasferito in città, qui sono certo che... Bhe ovviamente.." iniziò così la sua fase logorroica, interminabili le parole che gli uscirono dalla bocca, tanto che non ci feci nemmeno caso e quando finì chiamò una studentessa, Eriel, avrebbe dovuto farmi visitare le varie aule e aiutarmi durante il mio adattamento alla nuova struttura e così salutando uscimmo dall'ufficio.

-"Mi chiamo Eriel,molto piacere di conoscerti, se hai qualche domanda riguardo classi, orari, posti in cui farsi un boccone, non esitare a chiedere!" lo disse in modo allegro, sorridente, amichevole direi... Ma la sua espressione cambiò dopo la mia risposta.

-" Ti ringrazio, ma non ho bisogno di nulla, ciao. " la mia risposta con tono seccato e distaccato credo la fece rimanere delusa, o forse arrabbiare, ma in fin dei conti non ci diedi peso. La lasciai li, salutandola con un cenno della mano per poi dirigermi verso l'aula nella quale avrei svolto le lezioni quella mattinata. Era l'aula 2-29, bussai alla porta ed entrando notai che erano presenti già diversi studenti che al mio arrivo si voltarono, per poi riprendere le loro attività, mi sedetti all'ultimo banco, gettai la cartella a terra accanto alla sedia, e mi feci cadere sopra di essa,qualche minuto dopo entrò in aula il professore~

-"Buongiorno a tutti!!" esclamò, e tutti alzandosi in piedi salutarono a loro volta.

-"Come forse avrete notato da oggi avremo un nuovo compagno di studio, puoi avvicinarti per presentarti, forza." mi alzai con gli occhi puntati contro, non mi metteva a disagio trovarmi in situazioni simili, mi era indifferente.

-"Piacere, mi chiamo Ednis, ho 17 anni e da oggi seguirò i vostri stessi studi, spero che andremo d'accordo." dissi queste parole con aria poco credibile, non mi interessava affatto conoscere quella gente. Le lezioni terminarono velocemente, e al suono della campanella gli studenti uscirono rumorosamente dall'aula, io rimasi indietro ancora seduto al mio banco mentre guardavo il vuoto ascoltando musica e senza rendermene conto mi si piazzò davanti Eriel, mi fece quasi sobbalzare, mi tolsi le cuffie.

-"Come è andato il tuo primo giorno??!" chiese lei.

-"tutto ok." risposi.

-"Perché prima ti sei comportato così? Volevo solo essere gentile e mi hai piantata in asso!" protestò, non avevo minimamente voglia di discutere con lei così mi tirai fuori dalla situazione con la scusa di non aver tempo di parlare in quel momento.

Qualche ora dopo...

Rientrai in casa dopo un giro per il quartiere, si erano fatte le 18.30, mangiai del cibo in scatola. Abitavo in un monolocale, il mio appartamento era una stanza, con un letto sotto alla finestra, un comodino accanto, un tavolo attaccato al muro e un bagno, abitavo da solo, purtroppo ero orfano, i miei genitori non gli avevo mai conosciuti, erano morti per un motivo a me ignoto quando avevo circa tre anni, ero stato cresciuto da mio nonno, e al momento della sua morte, ho deciso di trasferirmi qui a NewLand per gli studi, non riuscivo a vivere nella mia vecchia casa, troppi ricordi, era assillante. Passai la serata ascoltando uno dei dischi del nonno, fissavo il vuoto con la musica di sottofondo, ero molto distratto. Suonò la mezzanotte, mi rivestii per uscire, può sembrare strano uscire a quell'ora in una città in cui non conosci nessuno, ma nonostante le apparenze non ero come gli altri, avevo un segreto che mai nessuno avrebbe scoperto, o perlomeno avrei fatto di tutto per tenerlo tale,il fatto è che non ero del tutto un essere umano.


End file.
